Sr Cullen
by Ale-Alejandra
Summary: Porque el amor se da sin esperar nada a cambio. Porque lo sientes más fuerte que los latidos de tu corazón ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?, eres tan solo una prostituta. AH, un poco de OoC y algunas malas palabras TCS Contest


**The Cruel and Sad Contest**

**Nombre del Fic: **Sr. Cullen  
**Autor: **aLLe CuLLeN wAy  
**Categoría: **Romance/Tragedy  
**Link del perfil del contest: **.net/u/2433943/The_Cruel_and_Sad_Contest  
**Pareja Elegida: **Edward/Bella  
**Características elegidas: **Darkward, Depresión, Asesinato, Suicidio, Estupidez, Promesas Rotas, etc, etc**.  
****Advertencias, recomendaciones y/o notas de autor: **Contiene un inofensivo lime y palabras altisonantes...algunas, no muchas.  
**Número de palabras: **5,069 (lo siento, se hicieron tantas que no me di cuenta)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, sin embargo la trama de la historia es de mi autoría y está escrita sin fin de lucro.

_**

* * *

**__**** SR. CULLEN ****_

**Capítulo Único**

_¿Qué puede hacer cualquiera de nosotros?  
Indefensos como estamos, a merced de nuestras voces internas,  
¿qué podemos hacer en realidad?  
__**Jeff Lindsay**_

En su cuarto, la obscuridad lo devoraba por dentro, al mismo tiempo en que la soledad comenzaba a acecharle como un perro rabioso. Tenía días sin comer, sin asearse. La verdad es que Edward Cullen quería morirse. Sus días de músico prominente y parrandero habían quedado atrás. Era en verdad una pena.

Tan joven.

Tan apuesto.

Tan talentoso.

Ahora era menos que mierda.

Cerró los ojos aferrándose a sus piernas, sentado en posición fetal en su viejo sillón. Su casa era ya un desastre, ahora que estaba solo no valía la pena esforzarse por nada, ni siquiera por vivir.

Estaba desesperado, tenía días sin saber de ella y el hecho de haber tomado sus famosos barbitúricos lo hacía morderse las uñas hasta que estas sangraban. Nada le dolía, más que el corazón. No se arrepentía de haber retomado aquellos placebos de alivio. Recordó que si había renunciado a ellos, era porque había sido inmensamente feliz. Los momentos al lado de ella eran mucho mejores que dos pastillas inútiles al día.

En su corta vida, había tenido episodios parecidos, pero ese fue el peor de todos.

– _Vuelve o moriré –_ susurró despacito, a sabiendas de que no era capaz de hacerlo, no aún.

Había pensado en suicidarse, claro, pero tenía la leve esperanza de que ella volviera. La recordaba a cada instante temiendo lo peor, rogando porque no volviera al hoyo oscuro del que la había sacado. Sabía que no podría perdonarla si fuera así. Después de buscarla durante algunos días aún le faltaba un lugar, no se atrevía a pisarlo de nuevo.

Maldijo miles de veces el momento en que la conoció en aquel bar y recordó que ni siquiera le gustó desde la primera vez que la vio. Edward esbozó una sonrisa sincera con esa ironía. Sin saberlo, aquellos eran sus últimos momentos y lo único que estaba en su mente era aquel primer encuentro con Isabella Swan, el amor de su vida.

Cerró los ojos mientras las imágenes hacían presencia en su mente:

– _Sr. Cullen ¡qué maravilla que ha venido a visitarnos!– dijo la insípida chica de cabello castaño._

_Se notaba que había dicho aquel discurso sin ganas pero como Edward no tenía intenciones de verla a ella, no le tomó importancia alguna a este detalle. Él buscaba a la más hermosa de aquel bar: Rosalíe Hale. Había sido su amante varias veces pero la naturaleza obsesiva de Edward hacía que su compañera de ocasión prefiriera alejarse antes de aceptar la buena cantidad de dinero que este le ofrecía todas las noches. Demente le llamaba Rosalíe cuando Edward la buscaba en su casa fuera de sus horas de trabajo, deseoso por verla. Todo el mundo sabía que Edward la acosaba. A pesar de las infinitas propuestas de matrimonio y la promesa de una mejor vida no bastaron para que Rosalíe lo aceptara. En realidad ella quería alejarse de ese estilo de vida pero sabía que él no era el camino fácil sino al contrario, su personalidad autodestructiva terminaría con todo a su paso, incluida ella misma._

_Aquella noche Edward la buscó por todo el lugar pero no la encontró. No tenía ni idea de que Rosalíe se había escapado hacía la vida que se había prometido. Esa vida que su destino y los golpes le habían negado desde muy joven._

_Cuando el cantinero del bar le informó de la partida de Rosalíe, Edward no pudo evitar sentirse usado, descorazonado mientras su mente le jugaba sucio. Podía escuchar la risa melodiosa de Rosalíe, su imagen lo estaba volviendo loco._

– _Un whisky doble por favor – se dirigió al cantinero_

_Estaba hecho una furia._

_Tenía ganas de partirle la cara a alguien para desquitar lo que sentía por dentro o mejor aún, deseaba torcerle el fino cuello a Rosalíe por su traición. Quería que todos fueran infelices igual que él. Se tomó de un solo trago su bebida, listo para dirigirse a cometer el crimen de su vida. Hizo su banco a un lado, estaba punto de moler a golpes a cualquiera que lo mirara siquiera pero la castaña se lo impidió._

– _Sr. Cullen, ¿Por qué mejor no me invita un trago y platicamos un rato? – le dijo nerviosa, seguramente intuía el estado en el que este se encontraba._

_Edward quiso lanzarla a un lado por imprudente e ir a cumplir lo que tenía pensado, pero la mano de la chica en su hombro y su mirada con miedo le hizo quedarse en la barra sucia del bar. Le resultó atrayente ese destello de miedo que vio en sus ojos, como el de la oveja antes ser devorada por el león. Más tranquilo por el interés que le despertó la chica, Edward ordenó para ella un vaso de vino blanco ya que no le pareció que fuera de aquellas que tomaban jerez barato. La había visto varias veces ofrecerse en aquel bar, pero nunca le puso atención alguna. Al lado de Rosalíe era imposible hacerlo._

_Simplemente la veía como una más. Ni siquiera le daban ganas de mirarla después de un rato. Edward sabía que los intentos de seducción eran en vano, así que se lo dijo sin rodeos._

– _No tengo ganas de cogerte Isabella y lo sabes, así que tomate tu copa y déjame en paz. Debe de haber otro que le pague al imbécil de tu padrote para estar contigo – fue muy duro con ella._

_Isabella trató de ocultar la humillación que sentía en aquel momento. No era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía pero sin embargo, le dolió más de lo que debía. Ahogó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos irremediablemente. Se tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. Bebió tranquilamente el vino de la larga copa mientras los ojos rígidos de Edward esperaban que ella se fuera. Sentía que el odio injustificado de su prospecto fallido le calaba hasta los huesos. Casi como el frío invierno del lugar en donde había crecido._

_No pasó más de un minuto antes de que Isabella tomara su bolso y se marchara. Salió del bar, después del desaire no quería volver a abrir las piernas esa noche aunque sabía que eso le costaría dinero y unos cuantos moretones al día siguiente. Pensaba que había sido culpa suya, por eso nunca se había acercado a Edward. No sólo por el hecho de ser cliente de su amiga Rosalíe sino porque en el fondo se creía poca cosa para él. No entendía cómo un hombre famoso y gallardo como Edward tuviera que pagar por sexo._

_Pensativa aún, entró al callejón que la llevaba a su casa. Era cerca de la media noche. Demasiado temprano para alguien de su profesión._

_El único sonido de aquel momento era el de sus zapatillas de tacón contra el suelo húmedo, de las gotitas de agua cayendo de los tejados._

_Después de un rato, otros pasos acompañaron los suyos. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo pero eso no impidió que unos brazos la apresaran en la obscuridad._

_Su corazón comenzó a latir como loco. Sabía que era hora de pagar las consecuencias de su desobediencia: James, el hombre que negociaba sus encuentros no iba a dejarla ir así como así._

_Isabella entró en pánico por un momento, le pedía a Dios que James no le hiciera daño, más del habitual. Gritó cuando el hombre la azotó contra la pared sin esperanza ya que le tapó la boca, ahogando cualquier intento de que alguien la rescatara. En unos segundos Isabella pensó en ceder un poco. De todos modos, nadie querría ayudar a un puta pensó, así que ella misma trató de defenderse. Pataleó y manoteó, inútilmente._

_En esa ceguera momentánea, unos ojos verdes le hicieron darse cuenta de que aquel ataque inesperado era lo que había buscado desde hacía mucho, de manera inconsciente, claro está._

_Poco a poco reconoció la figura espigada de Edward Cullen._

– _Tranquila Isabella, no te haré daño – escuchó a Edward decirle a su oído, provocándole escalofríos– He cambiado de opinión, me parece que seré el idiota que pasará la noche contigo–_

_Ella no supo qué hacer. Se quedó helada un momento, aprisionada a la pared, sintiendo el calor de su atacante que comenzaba a besarla con violencia. La cálida humedad de su lengua no le produjo asco, al contrario, la hizo estremecer por completo._

_Isabella se defendió como pudo ante aquel ataque inminente, con la astucia de una felina. Se revolvió en los brazos de Edward que reía por lo bajo, aquella pelea silenciosa le estaba agradando demasiado. Isabella lo notó: un bulto indecoroso hizo presencia en el pantalón de su atacante, rozándole el vientre plácidamente._

_En un principio le incomodaron los besos de Edward, pero luego su cuerpo y su mente le hicieron querer más. Se dio cuenta de que había parado de gritar y ahora comenzaba a reír con los labios apretados; Edward masajeaba delicadamente sus muslos debajo de la falda, subiendo a ese lugar que le pedía a gritos ser tocado. De inmediato atendió las caricias en aquel callejón, sin importarle mucho si habría recompensa económica después._

_Para Edward, Isabella fue en aquel momento un escape para desahogar lo que sentía, para canalizar la rabia que le había provocado Rosalíe con su partida. No mataría a nadie, eso era seguro._

_El callejón no fue el lugar que los vio amarse por primera vez._

_Ambos llegaron como pudieron al cuarto de vecindario donde vivía Isabella. La luz de aquella habitación permaneció apagada a petición de su nuevo amante: deseaba imaginar que estaba con Rosalíe, que la piel que besaba con ansias era de ella. A Isabella no le importó hacer el papel de suplantadora de su amiga. Su ropa de segunda cayó al suelo dejándole ver a Edward su desnudez de niña. Era lánguida, mucho más que cualquier amante que hubiera tenido antes. La inmadurez de su cuerpo no le impidió disfrutar de sus movimientos tímidos que lo estremecían en sobremanera. Ella era vulnerable y eso le excitaba más que nada._

_Comenzaron el juego que habían dejado en el callejón, de mordiscos sutiles, tirones de cabello y forcejeos falsos. Edward se vio sorprendido por la efusividad de su nueva amante, que hasta ahora, había resultado más delicada que la propia Rosalíe. Incluso más hermosa. Su piel transparente parecía romperse con cada toque. Sabía tan bien, olía tan bien._

_Isabella por su parte desarrollo de inmediato una adicción al toque de Edward. A su olor de whisky que emanaba al besarlo que junto con los raspones de su incipiente barba de dos días hacía que las mariposas en su estómago latieran por primera vez en su vida. Nunca había sentido eso con nadie._

_Las respiraciones de ambos comenzaron a agitarse conforme consumaban aquel acto, sus cuerpos se llenaron de sudor. Isabella ronroneaba con cada caricia, con los deliciosos golpes dentro de ella. Se vio rodeada de dulce violencia, más que nunca en su vida. La renuencia de Edward por estar con ella, había durado poco y de la nada, con solo un encuentro, se convirtió en el amor más grande que pudo haber sentido. Lo supo desde el primer beso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, inexplicablemente se sintió feliz._

_Los dos se entregaron instintivamente lo que restó de aquella noche, retozaron hasta el amanecer. De no ser por su triste destino, así lo hubieran hecho siempre._

_A partir de aquel encuentro Edward e Isabella se convirtieron en amantes. No de ocasión o por conveniencia sino en amantes de verdad. En cómplices de algo que no habían buscado pero que allí estaba, quisieran o no. Aprovechaban el día para hablar de todo, querían conocerse como dos amigos lejanos: igual hablaban de sus miedos, de sus alegrías o de un futuro juntos; lo que más deseaban en aquel momento. Por las noches, el amor les podía llegar despacio o lento en el calor de la alcoba o en el fragor de la cocina, de la mesa. Donde fuera, no les importaba nada en lo más mínimo._

_Los episodios bipolares de Edward disminuyeron, haciéndolo regresar al camino que había sido distraído por las insaciables parrandas de los últimos años y las mujeres equivocadas. Retomó exitosamente su carrera, nunca hizo canciones más hermosas que las de ese tiempo. Todas dedicadas a su eterna Isabella. Jamás volvió a pensar en Rosalíe, ni siquiera recordaba cómo era._

_Isabella cambió el mundo clandestino por la vida que Rosalíe había rechazado estúpidamente. Fue más feliz que nunca, más incluso que en la niñez que le regaló su madre antes de partir para siempre. Se convirtió al fin en la mujer de un solo hombre, el más maravilloso de la tierra. Un hombre que la hacía estremecer ya fuera con la mención de su nombre o con su hombría entre sus piernas. Daba lo mismo. Era amor al fin y al cabo._

_Sin pisar el altar se prometieron todo con el paso de los meses. Su convicción por estar juntos, por alejarse de sus vidas pasadas resultó infinita en aquel momento. Todo antes de que la incertidumbre arruinara lo mejor que habían tenido._

_Se mudaron lejos de aquella ciudad corrupta, de algunas personas que aún recordaban el oscuro pasado de Isabella. Era lo mejor, eso evitaba cualquier interrupción en la calma de Edward, que estaba lista para hacer erupción como un volcán al menor movimiento en falso._

_En una ocasión, parecía un día cualquiera cuando Isabella caminaba hacía su nuevo hogar. Sabía que Edward la esperaba en casa después del trabajo, le reconfortaba pensar que pronto estaría en sus brazos._

_Podría haber sido viernes o lunes, veintitrés o primero de cualquier mes e Isabella no lo hubiera notado, de no ser porque esa tarde su pasado llegó por ella. La esperó afuera de su casa como un ladrón mientras Edward no estaba, la golpeó tantas veces como quiso y la acarició por todo el tiempo que la había extrañado. El pasado no había perdido mucho con la partida de Isabella, sin embargo, a él no le importaba el dinero. Su orgullo valía más que cualquier cantidad que el cuerpo de una mujer insípida podía producir en una noche. En esta ocasión, Isabella gritó como nunca y nadie la escuchó, nadie acudió a su auxilio cuando de los cabellos, James intentó sacarla del que ahora era su hogar. Pedía por Edward, pero él no estaba ahí. Si Isabella no hizo nada, era porque tenía miedo, pero no por ella. Existía una razón más poderosa que cualquier cosa en el mundo y James podía echarlo todo a perder con un ataque de violencia._

_Se dejó llevar por él al ver que no cedería jamás. Sabía que representaba un peligro para su felicidad: Edward, su futuro. Después de todo, estaba segura que dentro de unos meses, su cuerpo no sería redituable para James. Entonces, regresaría al lado de Edward, que sabría la perdonaría después de todo._

_Isabella hizo maletas, dejando en esa casa la esperanza de regresar pronto. No tenía idea de que sería la última vez que pisaría los suelos de aquel lugar._

Edward abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar lo que sintió aquella tarde cuando no encontró a Isabella por ningún lado. Obviamente no estaba al tanto de todo lo que ella había sufrido esa tarde. Ya habían pasado algunos días desde su partida, pero sin embargo le seguía doliendo. Pasó como era de esperarse a otro estado de ánimo en tan sólo segundos. Su cabeza era una caldera hirviendo. En su mente, su _Bella_ simplemente se había ido. Lo había dejado, justo cuando pensó que con ella su vida estaba completa, que no tendría que pagar por amor porque este le era entregado a manos llenas sin condición alguna. _Porque el amor se da sin esperar nada a cambio, porque lo sientes más fuerte que los latidos de tu corazón_, _porque se supone que una vez que lo sientes no lo vuelves a sentir nunca._ Pero ahora Edward sabía que ese había sido el problema, a sus ojos Isabella sería siempre una prostituta, el amor le había valido un carajo.

Todo lo que él le había dado no significaba nada para ella.

– _¡Eres una puta, igual que Rosalíe! –_ le gritó a la Isabella imaginaría que hacía su aparición al lado de su amiga.

Ambas reían en su mente, lo señalaban a él y a su vergüenza, por haber confiado en las personas equivocadas. Lloró de repente hasta que sus ojos no dieron para más porque el cuchillo del orgullo lo apuñalaba.

_¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto?_

_Te humilló._

_Te dejó solo como el perro que eres._

_Se burla de ti y de tu dolor._

_Seguramente ahora está haciéndole a alguien lo mismo que te hacía a ti. Esta gritando el nombre de algún hombre más inteligente que sólo se la cogerá y no se enamorara de ella como tú lo has hecho, imbécil de mierda._

– _¡Cállate! – _se gritó a sí mismo, golpeándose la cabeza_._

Estaba harto, no podía más. Debía buscarla y enfrentarla, Isabella tenía que saber que con él no se jugaba. Sacó de su alacena una botella de whisky fino que su padre le había regalado para una ocasión especial. Esta lo era, debía darse valor para ir a buscar a la persona que lo había herido de muerte.

Se la bebió toda en minutos junto con algunas pastillas mientras se arreglaba para salir de su mugrosa casa. No podía ir hecho una piltrafa, Isabella debía arrepentirse de haberlo dejado.

Fue al único lugar en donde sabía iba a encontrarla: el bar donde la había conocido.

Todos se sorprendieron de verlo, aunque lo mismo no sucedió cuando supieron a quién estaba buscando. No faltó aquel que se reía de él, de su inútil intento por reclamar a una mujer que no era de nadie. Ni siquiera de él.

Por el estado en el que se encontraba, buscó pleito a todo el mundo. Desde luego, le partieron la cara. El cantinero se apiadó de él, le dijo aquello que quería saber.

– _La encontraras aquí–_ le extendió un pedazo de servilleta, una dirección estaba escrita con la letra más horrible que jamás vio.

Más rápido de lo que pudo entender, llegó a una casa vieja. Allí había muchas mujeres que lo recibieron como a cualquier cliente del lugar. _Sr. Cullen_ le llamaban todas al reconocerlo, probablemente se habían acostado con él o tal vez sólo habían escuchado su música. No tenía sentido, de todos modos sólo había una voz que deseaba escuchar.

– _¿Aquí trabaja Isabella Swan?–_ le preguntó a una mujer pasada de años que mostraba sus senos caídos para atraer a los clientes.

Esta, le señaló una habitación. Edward se dirigió de inmediato a aquel lugar.

– _Tendrás que esperar tu turno–_ le gritó la mujer.

Sabía exactamente a lo que ella se refería porque lo había hecho en muchos encuentros con mujeres, pero nunca con Isabella. Con ella no había tenido que esperar por amor.

Caminó lentamente hasta el portal de aquella puerta, parecía que cada paso era el más importante de su vida.

Entreabrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Al hacerlo, miró asqueado la escena que comenzaba a gestarse.

Nadie sabe con cuánta calma dispuso para observarlo todo sin perder la cabeza: en un sillón viejo yacía un hombre, uno cualquiera. Sudaba como cerdo, sus ojos tenían un malvado brillo de perversión. Prendió un cigarrillo y le dio una fumada mientras observaba cómo Isabella enfrente de él retiraba una bata de seda de su cuerpo.

Al ver su desnudez Edward ansió tocarla, la extrañaba como el loco que era. Notó su cuerpo diferente, en cuestión de semanas Isabella había dejado atrás su aspecto de comadreja para convertirse en una mujer.

Edward estaba a dos segundos de perdonarle todo y rogarle que regresara a su lado. No por la apariencia, sino porque al verla trataba de recordar las cosas maravillosas que vivieron juntos. Aún así la rabia fue más fuerte que su amor cuando notó que el hombre comenzó a tocarla. Peor aún, cuando Isabella pareció reaccionar a tan repugnantes caricias.

_Tú lo sabías: era una cualquiera cuando la recogiste de la calle. _

_Mira bien cómo se retuerce de deseos por ese imbécil._

_Grábate bien como goza sus caricias._

Si Edward hubiera puesto más atención a lo que veía y no a sus celos, se hubiera dado cuenta del asco que se reflejaba en el demacrado rostro de Isabella con la sola presencia de su inmundo cliente.

– _Agáchate –_ escuchó que el hombre le ordenó a la que era su mujer.

Edward quería terminar con todo. No podía creerlo, su mundo se venía abajo y sólo deseaba una cosa: morir. Porque no deseaba que ella fuera tocada por otro hombre, porque Isabella era para él.

_Reclámala, es tuya. _

Lo hizo, escuchó a su mente y abrió la puerta ante el asombro de los que estaban adentro.

Vio la cara de terror de Isabella al encontrarse con sus ojos.

– _Edward –_susurró ella, él no quiso mirarla demasiado.

Le dolía a pesar del resentimiento de aquel momento.

El tipo se enfadó demasiado por la intromisión de Edward. Este, antes de que aquel pudiera reclamarle, lo noqueó con un puñetazo a media cara. Lo tiró al suelo, golpeándolo como un enfermo ante los gritos de Isabella que pedían que parara. Ella lo tomó del hombro como la primera vez que hablaron, sus ojos tenían el mismo miedo de antes. Sólo por eso paró los golpes al tipo que yacía envuelto en su propia sangre. Edward se regodeo por dentro cuando vio en el saco de su traje gris las pequeñas manchas rojas.

– _¡Suéltame!– _le gritó a Isabella, tomándola del brazo y lanzándola desnuda a la cama _– Me das asco – _

Los curiosos de aquel burdel comenzaron a juntarse en la puerta del cuarto, querían saber qué había pasado. Sin embargo sólo fueron testigos de la suntuosa salida de Edward frenético y de Isabella cubriéndose con la bata, llorando como nunca. Trató de alcanzar a Edward que caminaba a trompicones, él no quería escucharla. La voz de su cabeza era más fuerte. Esta, le decía que tenía que odiar a aquella mujer que lo siguió hasta un callejón, justo como la primera vez, sólo que ahora los papeles se invertían. Claramente la repetición de aquel ciclo tenía un sólo significado: todo tenía que terminar.

Isabella iba detrás de Edward.

– _Espera, tenemos que hablar –_ dijo desesperada.

– _¿De qué quieres hablar?, ¿de lo que te estaba haciendo ese y quién sabe cuántos otros tipos? Por favor, Bel...–_ dudó del aquel nombre que amorosamente le había dado antes– _Isabella, no seas estúpida–_

Aquellas palabras las dijo a propósito, quería hacerla sentir mal. En los ojos marrones de Isabella se notaba que lo había conseguido. Después de todo, ella aún sentía algo por Edward. Él al contrario disfrutó de insultarla unos minutos más diciéndole lo clase de mujer que era.

No valía nada para él, más cuando percibió la actitud condescendiente de Isabella de manera cínica.

– _No me digas así. ¡Cálmate por favor!, en verdad tenemos que hablar, pero debes tranquilizarte para explicarte todo _– dijo ella.

_Mírala, trata de minimizar las cosas, quiere ocultar lo que ha hecho._

– _No trates de engañarme, no hay nada de qué hablar y lo sabes. Te he visto, me dejaste para regresar a las manos del mejor postor. Eso es lo que siempre quisiste porque es a lo que te dedicas, es el juego que te gusta jugar con los hombres –_

La voz de la mente de Edward se tornaba cada vez más afilada, más grave. Cada vez tenía más razón.

_Todo es culpa suya, díselo._

– _Esto es culpa tuya: me tentaste con tu forma de mirar, te hiciste pasar por la puta que no quería ser puta para llamar mi atención, para parecerme indefensa ¡Me absorbiste, me cautivaste, me llenaste la vida cuando en realidad querías jodérmela! – _la tomó del brazo, apretándolo con demasiada fuerza, tanto como para que Isabella gritara.

Sus manos tocaron los hombros de Isabella y poco a poco fueron subiendo hacía el delicado cuello. Ninguno de los dos lo había notado. Perecía una de esas caricias violentas de antaño.

– _Edward, ¿de qué me estás hablando?, por favor amor, cálmate – _

Esta suplica fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sirvió para sacar a Edward de sus casillas.

– _¡Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a llamarme así!, tú no puedes saber nada del amor, ¡nada!–_ la fuerza de sus manos iba en aumento, al igual que las exigencias de su mente.

_Se metió en tu cabeza. _

_Sabía cómo besarte, cómo follarte y hasta cómo reírse para hacerte dependiente. _

_Ella sabía lo vulnerable que estabas por la perra malagradecida de Rosalíe. _

– _Te metiste en mi cabeza con todas tus trampas, con tu risa, con tu aroma– _Edward se atrevió a aspirar el olor a fresias del cuello que tenía entre sus manos_ – Sabías bien lo que hacías cuando te metiste conmigo en aquel callejón, no lo hiciste por amor. ¡Querías vengarte de mí, por desear primero a Rosalíe antes que a ti¡_–

Isabella no sabía de lo que Edward estaba hablando. Lo miraba con una mezcla de confusión y tristeza. Entendía bien su actitud, estaba herido por su ausencia. Sabía que eso iba a pasar pero ahora no estaba tan segura de que las cosas entre ellos se solucionarían. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su cuerpo se quedaba cada vez con menos aire. Reaccionó cuando supo que la situación estaba fuera de control, pero ya no se sentía capaz de hablar, de confesarlo todo. Trató de zafarse de las manos de Edward, que seguía balbuceando cosas que apenas eran audibles.

– _Edward, suéltame_ – con esfuerzos pudo armar las dos palabras.

Él pareció no escucharla.

Los pies de Isabella ya no tocaban el suelo, ahora se elevaban mientras soltaba patadas en un inútil intento de escaparse. Sus uñas de hundieron en los brazos de Edward sin éxito, este no la soltaba. Ahora le quedaba más que claro el porqué de la renuencia de Rosalíe, todo se resumía a una simple palabra: supervivencia.

– _Yo te amaba... tú, sólo me mentiste–_ Edward zarandeó el cuerpo que comenzaba a tornarse resbaladizo, casi líquido.

La ahora transparente Isabella había captado la advertencia demasiado tarde, justo cuando soltaba un último suspiro, el de ella y el de la criatura que llevaba cargando desde hacía tres meses.

Dejó de luchar, no porque lo hubiese querido, sino porque ya no pudo ni siquiera pensar. Sus ojos se perdieron en los de Edward. Así se quedaron, estáticos, viendo a la persona que más había amado y que ahora le había arrebatado todo, incluso la vida.

Edward soltó una lágrima al ver que Isabella ya no se movía. En el fondo sabía por qué. Había muerto y tristemente esa razón fue la única que lo hizo sentirse en paz. La rabia hacía ella se había ido, de milagro le había perdonado todo.

También era muy tarde para eso.

– _Perdóname Bella, yo soy el mentiroso: te amo más que a nada – _susurró al rostro sin vida.

Soltó el cuello, dejando ver las marcas de sus propios dedos, aquellos que alguna vez tocaron canciones de amor para ella en el piano. La tomó entre sus brazos delicadamente, tapando con cuidado las partes hermosas que se habían descubierto con el forcejeo mortal.

La voz se quedó callada justo ahora que necesitaba que le dijera lo que debía hacer. Era de madrugada así que nadie se dio cuenta que cargaba un cuerpo sin vida. Llevó a su _Bella _a su antiguo cuarto cerca del bar_. _La recostó en la cama como si fuera una muñeca. Le pareció más hermosa que nunca. Admiró con adoración la imagen de _su mujer_ mientras metía a su boca una a una las pastillas que cargaba convenientemente con él. Tenía el estómago lleno de whisky, así que no dudaba que el efecto deseado llegara rápido.

Edward comenzaba a tener sueño, se sentía mareado.

Antes de que las nauseas comenzaran a hacérselo imposible, se recostó en la cama al lado de Isabella o lo que quedaba de ella. Sus ojos repasaron cada centímetro de su amada. Quería recordarla aún en el lugar al que iba a ir. Tomó un mechón del cabello que estaba suelto, colocándolo detrás del oído de la difunta. Este fue un preámbulo para que su boca se juntara con los inertes labios de Isabella. Sabía que no era un beso, para un eso se necesitaban dos y ella ya no estaba.

Muy pronto él tampoco estaría.

Se quedó allí, sólo apartándose a un lado cuando su cuerpo le decía que tenía que vomitar para seguir viviendo, aunque él no quisiera hacerlo. La vida había perdido su sentido, era la hora que venía esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ahora estaría con ella, era la única forma en la que quería dejar este mundo: tomó la mano de Isabella y la apretó todo el rato que estuvo consiente.

Su cuerpo se entumió a la par de que un frío se apoderaba de todo su ser.

Las voces regresaron a él más fuerte que nunca pero no era ni la de Rosalíe o la propia la que escuchaba.

Era la de Bella, melodiosa como la recordaba.

_Sr. Cullen _fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de morir_. _

Tan solo.

Tan triste.

Tan trágico.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: Si, de nuevo meto este fic para concursar!. Lo sé, es patético pero siento que está en el lugar adecuado en esta ocasión. Espero que les haya gustado independientemente de que este trágico y desolador (mi inspiración se fue con García Márquez, Alan Poe y Jeff Lindsey así que cúlpenlos a ellos si algo no les gustó) La verdad traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude así que no sean tan duras vale?**

**Por fa, dejen su review para ver qué les pareció, es mi primer short y la primera vez que mato a alguien…en un fic.**

**Nos leemos, sean felices!**

**Ale**


End file.
